


Please, Hyung?

by Mari (chamarileon)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M, Praise Kink, Semi Established Relationship, Spanking, princess kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamarileon/pseuds/Mari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Minki do when his partner, Jonghyun, says he doesn't want their relationship to be "just physical", especially when it's anything but that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Hyung?

My lip trembled as I stared at the boy in front of me.

"What did you say?" he questioned, wide eyed.

I grit my teeth and took a small step closer. "Please fuck me, hyung."

Jonghyun's eyes widened further at my boldness.

"Please," I whispered.

I looked away, ashamed of how needy and desperate I sounded. I jumped slightly when his strong fingers took hold of my chin, turning me to look him in the eye.

"I don't want our friendship to just be physical," he said gently.

"We aren't physical at all," I mumbled.

Before he could protest, I went on my tippy toes and pressed my lips against his. I lowered myself back down on to my feet, mentally cheering myself before the male's lips stayed connected to mine.

Jonghyun slowly lowered his hands from my face and let them run over my shoulders, down my arms, and splayed his fingers out on my hips, gripping a little tight.

I moved my lips against his  slowly in an open-mouthed kiss, letting him take charge immediately. He bit my bottom lip lightly before slipping his tongue inside. I let out a small muffled moan as he did so.

The kiss quickly turned from slow and passionate to intense and heated. 

Before I knew it, my back was up against the wall and my legs were wrapped around his waist. 

He kept one arm around my waist while the other hand my free hand, the one not gripping his biceps. He barely pressed against me, our clothed erections making slight contact.

He growled lowly.

"Fuck, Minki."

I rolled my hips, needy for friction. We moaned in synchronisation.

Jonghyun began to place his kisses lower and along my jaw, biting down on the skin.

When I whimpered, he licked the forming hickey soothingly before sucking harshly again.

I let out noises I wasn't even aware I could.

I began rutting against the male desperately as he continued to leave maroon markings. He swiftly picked me up and carried me to the bed, dropping me down before crawling above me.

Our lips reconnected as his hand slid down my side and to my hip. He began to caress my inner thigh.

"H-hyung, please," I whimpered.

"Please what, Minki?"

I wiggled around slightly in embarrassment.

"Touch me."

I let out a loud moan as Jonghyun's hand came into contact with my crotch. He palmed lightly, using the other hand to unzip my hands and throw them to the floor. I tugged off his shirt and threw it somewhere, him doing the same for me.

I let my eyes roam over the male's body while tracing fingers along his abs.

He looked at me through hooded eyes and let them roam over my clothed length.

I felt my face heat up immediately. I turned away to avoid eye contact.

The larger male began to strip off his pants and boxers too before he lightly gripped my chin and turned me back to face him.

I audibly gulped, glancing at his manhood instinctively.

The taller slowly removed my own boxers and let my erect dick slap against my stomach as it sprung up.

We made eye contact as he wrapped his slender fingers around my member. Jonghyun slowly stroked me, bringing a hand up to my chest and lightly flicking my bud.

I squealed softly as he rolled it between his pointer finger and thumb. Soon after he lowered his head and engulfed the perk nipple in his mouth. He bit lightly before licking, repeating the process every so often.

I was in so much pleasure I was arching my back off the bed and gasping for air.

I could feel release building. I pushed on his shoulders, pulling myself up him before making him move to where I was laying.

I maintained eye contact as I slid my body down until my face was just in front of the erect length. It took proudly before me while his eyes darkened at the sight.

I gave a small kittenish lick to the head.

The precum building up was bitter, yet so hypnotising.

I took the entire tip into my mouth and gave a light suck before digging my tongue into the slit.

The older hissed in pleasure, his hand flying to rest in my hair.

He muttered out dirty sayings.

"Fuck." "So good." "Such a good boy."

I lowered my head down, taking him in more.

While bobbing on his length, my hand came up and began fondling his balls.

He instinctively bucked into my mouth. I was about to gag, but swallowed around his length instead. I let my head sink as far down as possible before Jonghyun began fucking into my mouth.

Small tears formed at the edges of my eyes. The rough treatment was pleasuring and yet also so difficult to take.

After one particularly hard thrust of the male's hips, he held my head down while cum shot out of his dick and into my mouth and down my throat.

Forcing myself to not gag on the sudden feeling of liquid going down my throat, I kept swallowing while it kept coming out.

Eventually I was licking the extras off the sides of my mouth and being pulled into a deep kiss.

I guess he didn't mind having to taste himself.

I let out a high-pitch moan when the other's leg lightly rubbed against my member.

He started at me with half-lidded eyes before pushing me down below him.

"You're so god damn beautiful," he murmured.

My face immediately heated up some more. I instinctively went to cover myself, only to have my wrists seized and trapped above my head.

"Awe, princess. Let me look at you," he cooed.

'I should not be getting so aroused from these nicknames..'

I was acutely aware that he already was half erect again. I whimpered without realising it.

Jonghyun noticed, however. He began to press butterfly kisses along my jawline and to my neck, sucking small love bites on the skin.

My breath continually hitched. I let out little moans and mewls.

I had closed my eyes without realising. They only fluttered open when I felt fingers prod at my lips.

I looked at the flushed male attached to my lips with a questioning look. "Suck," is all he said.

I suddenly understood exactly what it was for and took the digits into my mouth. I ran my tongue over the three fingers with diligence, swirling around them occasionally.

As soon as the taller decided there was enough saliva to act as lube, he removed his fingers.

Jonghyun brought his lips to mine, immediately running his tongue along my lower lip. I opened my tongue in an invitation for the boy. The moment his tongue slipped into my cavern, I let out a whimper. A simple digit was pushed into my ass without even noticing beforehand.

He shushed me quietly before continuing the kiss. He moved the finger in and out before adding in a second finger.

The pain wasn't awful but it certainly was uncomfortable. I kept my eyes shut tightly.

A hand wrapped around my length and began to stroke. It was a distraction while the two fingers inside slowly scissored my hole.

Soft whimpers continued to leave my mouth as a third was added.

"Shh, princess. It's okay," he mumbled against my lips.

Suddenly pleasure went rippling throughout my body. I let out a gasp and my eyes widened.

The older was looking at me with a triumphant smirk. "Again," I breathed out.

He thrust his fingers upwards and I jolted in pleasure again.

The male continued to thrust directly into my prostate to hear my cries of lust. Before long, he pulled out his fingers and was smearing his precum over his length as a lube.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, concern etched on his features.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him into a kiss.

I felt him bring his hips to mine, his member poking my entrance while he aligned himself. A sharp gasp slipped past my lips as he pushed the head inside.

He smoothed my hair while continuing to pour love into the kiss. Inch by inch, he filled me.

I let out small strings of curses. My backside was aching in pain already.

As soon as Jonghyun was seated in me, still whispering sweet nothings, he paused and waited for my cue.

I stayed still for a while, a couple tears escaping my eyes. The older kept kissing the tears away. Eventually I let out a deep breath and pushed myself down ever so slightly.

"Move," I managed out.

At my command, the male began to thrust shallowly; he pulled more of himself out each time.

After a while my small sobs turned into mewls and groans of pleasure.

A jolt went up my spine suddenly. "Fuck!" I cursed out.

"Princesses shouldn't curse," Jonghyun teasingly cooed.

I have a short glare before pushing him over to straddle his hips. His length remained buried in me as I did so. I slowly began to bounce on top of the older male.

He let out groans while he held my hips to help lift them and slam them back down.

"I guess princesses don't ride their princes usually, huh?" I said, feeling exhilarated at the dirty talk.

Once again, a moan escaped my lover's lips. "They obviously do," he retorted.

He sat up in a swift movement, and wrapped his arms around my waist. His pounding increased and for a while the only sounds were the bed's creaking, panting, moaning, and skin slapping.

Jonghyun slowed to tell me to get on my hands and knees. I complied, letting my ass be completely exposed.

He slipped back into my hole and began pounding animalistically, hitting my prostate almost every time.

I choked back some pleasured sobs. Jonghyun dug his nails into my hips as he thrust with power.

"J-Jonghyun," I called.

"Yes, my princess?" he panted.

I paused before embarrassingly asked for him to pull my hair.

He gladly complied, lacing his fingers into my hair and pulling my head back. I mewled.

"Anything else you want, love?" he said while returning to moderate thrusts to prolong the session.

"It's.. t-too.. embarrassing to ask.."

The older male seemed to sense exactly what I wanted as his hand came smacking down on my ass.

I let out a yelp and a moan.

"Oh, so that's what you wanted, princess?"

I nodded the best I could.

"May I request something then?" he asked, still filling me up with his thick member.

Again, I nodded.

"Really be mine."

I let my eyebrows knit together. "What do you mean?"

He seemed frustrated by my question as he slammed into my prostate.

"I mean," he said while gaining speed and power again. "That you'll be mine. No one else's. Only I can touch you this way and can call you princess. Only I can see your revealing outfits. Only I can tell you I love you romantically."

My eyes widened while my mouth let another moan slip. "A..Are you saying," I gasped for air at a particularly good thrust. "Saying that you love me?"

"Yes."

I let myself slip free from the thrusts and turned to face him, slamming my lips against him with full force. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed myself back onto his length before pulling him down on top of me.

Jonghyun reacted quickly, dominating the kiss with a skillful tongue and hands that wandered around my body.

He wrapped a hand around my painfully hard, leaking dick and began pumping in time with his frantic thrusts.

I could feel the heat coiling in my lower region.

"J-Jonghyun, I'm going to---"

Suddenly everything looked white and stars exploded around my head. Strings of cum shot from my member, desperate to be free. I let out a moan of the male's name. I subconsciously squeezed around his length causing him to climax right after me.

Jonghyun buried his face in the crook of my neck, letting himself drop down onto me.

I let out a small "oof" but was comfortable with the male on me.

For a couple minutes only panting filled the room.

I was almost asleep when Jonghyun suddenly pulled himself out and hovered over me. "I'm going to grab a cloth, okay?" I nodded with a small smile.

When he returned, he slowly wiped my chest down before moving to my raw ass. He cleaned carefully before he threw the cloth into a laundry bin. He got back into the bed, pulling us under the covers.

"Hey, Minki?"

"Yes, hyung?" I replied.

He pecked my nose and wrapped his arms around me to pull me close.

"I love you so much."

I giggled and smiled before pecking his lips.

"I love you too."

Needless to say, our relationship got a little more physical from there on out.

It was a bit like a happily ever after.


End file.
